<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of Pace by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848306">A Change of Pace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy'>mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Harry, Genderswap, Plot What Plot, Smut, Teasing, Trans Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyra is tired of being associated with the Malfoy name, so she decides to dye her hair dark brown, and go by the Black name instead. Hari is obsessed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change of Pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Got this idea after deciding to go brunette again after years of being a blonde.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“It’s time for a change,” Lyra informed her hairstylist, as she sat down in her usual spot, sipping a cup of tea.</p><p class="p1">“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Kat asked. She had been doing Lyra’s hair for a while now, and the two had become rather close in that time. She knew Lyra’s story fairly well, without any of the magic bits. It had been difficult to explain, but fortunately, enough Muggles had gone through some sort of war, that explaining her girlfriend had been in the war had been fairly easy to translate. Things had only gotten sticky when Kat had asked what branch of the military her girlfriend had served in. Lyra had blinked, “Erm… what’s the… flying one.”</p><p class="p1">“Royal Air force, dear,” Kat had said.</p><p class="p1">“That’s the one,” Lyra replied with a chuckle. It wasn’t entirely untrue, Hari was a master flyer, though Lyra suspected a plane and a broom were as different as things could get but the concept was there.</p><p class="p1">Explaining that Hari was now a Quidditch player was exceptionally harder. She wasn’t sure what the Muggle equivalent was, so she had simply said, “Some sports thing,” And left it at that. “I don’t really have the head for sports,” she had said. Kat hadn’t argued.</p><p class="p1">Lyra smiled in the mirror, “I want to go a deep chocolate brown.”</p><p class="p1">Kat smirked, “Well alright then, let’s get you going,” she said, going into the backroom to grab her colours as Lyra sipped her tea. She had been thinking about it for a few months now, now that she had officially taken on the Black name as her own, Lyra had wanted to create as much distance between herself and the Malfoy name as she could, and this was as good a way as any she could think of. Kat returned with the hair colour all mixed up, and Lyra smiled as she stared at it. “Now you’re absolutely sure?” she asked. “Because it’s gonna be a bitch to undo if you decide you hate it,” she said. Lyra nodded, grinning.“Well alright then,” Kat said getting to work colouring her hair. “Your girlfriend is going to be awfully surprised.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra smirked, she was counting on it.</p><p class="p1">After she was done at the salon, Lyra slipped into Agent Provocateur to grab some new lingerie, then to the Christian Louboutin shop to pick up a pair of black leather stilettos, before she popped back to their flat in London to pick up one of her favorite outfits. A vintage Halston trench coat dress. It all fit her like a glove, from the emerald green satin and lace knickers to the black thigh high socks and garters. She slipped into her new heels, and pulled on her Halston, then applied a thick lacquer of red to her lips, smiling at herself in the mirror. There was nothing she enjoyed more than dressing up for Hari, especially when she wouldn’t expect it.</p><p class="p1">She had been training in Spain before the big game, Lyra had promised she would arrive in time for the game, but she was supposed to be meeting her parole Auror at present. Luckily, Lyra knew the Minister’s girlfriend very well, and she’d been able to arrange for her parole meeting to be taken care of earlier that week, allowing Lyra the chance to sneak away to see her girlfriend. She looked down at the watch on her wrist, it was nearing 2 pm, grabbing the old looking key on her vanity, Lyra held her breath as the portkey flared to life and she was whisked away.</p><p class="p1">It had taken some amount of effort to get the portkey office to allow her to portkey into a Muggle hotel, but she had convinced them that she would keep out of sight if they could make her appear on Hari’s floor. Lyra pulled her phone out of her pocket, reading over the text from Hari about what room she’d be in, and made her way over to the door. Knocking softly. Lyra smiled, leaning against the doorframe with a grin when a man answered the door. Lyra’s face fell. “Who the bloody hell are you?” she demanded.</p><p class="p1">The man looked her up and down, “Lyra?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, do I know you?” she demanded, glaring at him, he was half-naked, and clearly in the middle of something.</p><p class="p1">“No, but your girlfriend talks about you all the time. I’m Oliver Wood,” he said with a smile holding out his hand.</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” Lyra sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. “I thought Hari was supposed to be in this room.”</p><p class="p1">“Two doors up,” he said, then gave her a wink. Lyra cringed, and made her way down the hall two doors down, and knocked again, feeling slightly less sexy than she had just a few moments earlier.</p><p class="p1">To Lyra’s relief, Hari was the one who answered the door. “Hello, whoa. Lyra?” she asked, staring at her girlfriend.</p><p class="p1">“In the flesh,” Lyra purred. “You like?”</p><p class="p1">Hari growled, pulling her into her room, fast, kicking the door shut behind her. “Are you kidding? You look fucking stunning babe,” she said, walking over to her, burying her nose in Lyra’s neck. “And you’re wearing my favourite perfume?”</p><p class="p1">Lyra grinned, “Oh I went all out for you Daddy,” she purred, showing off her freshly manicured hands, and the sharp, black claws that adorned her fingers.</p><p class="p1">Hari let out a grunt that sounded as though she had completely short-circuited. “Fuck, what’s the occasion?” she asked.</p><p class="p1">Lyra smiled, trailing her nails down Hari’s back, “Do I need an excuse to dress up for you?” she asked.</p><p class="p1">Hari shook her head, trembling as Lyra made her way over to the couch in Hari’s room, and sat down, crossing her legs, and spreading her arms across the back of the couch. Hari swallowed, all but running over to her, and dropped to her knees, pressing a kiss to Lyra’s ankle first, all the way up her leg. “Fuck baby, you’re so hot,” she growled.</p><p class="p1">Lyra giggled, she loved the way Hari got whenever she really took the time to dress up for her. Hari ran her hand up her thigh, over her garter, Lyra smirked, and spread her legs. Hari moved quickly, pulling down her knickers and pulled Lyra’s waist closer so that her legs were dangling over her shoulders. Lyra moaned the second Hari’s tongue slipped inside of her, the heel of her stiletto digging into Hari’s lower back. Lyra moaned, clutching at the couch, and Hari’s hair, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her girlfriend, as she kissed her inner thighs, and teased her with her tongue all over. Lyra whined, “Mmm, Daddy.”</p><p class="p1">Hari sucked hard, making Lyra’s back arch off the couch when suddenly there was a knock on Hari’s door.</p><p class="p1">“Bloody fuck off,” Lyra growled.</p><p class="p1">“Mate, we have dinner in ten, and a presser,” Oliver’s voice called from the other side of the door. Hari growled.</p><p class="p1">“I was in the middle of eating dinner,” she hissed, getting to her feet then. Lyra giggled and pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.</p><p class="p1">“Go,” she said.</p><p class="p1">“But…” Hari looked at her.</p><p class="p1">“Oh I’m not going anywhere,” she promised wrapping her arms around Hari’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “But you have work to do.”</p><p class="p1">Hari nodded, “Don’t forget my place.”</p><p class="p1">Lyra chuckled crawling into bed, “How could I possibly?” she purred. Hari smiled and made her way to the door. Lyra grinned, waggling her fingers to wave goodbye, she could hear Hari chewing out Oliver on the other side of the door, and laughed, turning on the telly and waiting. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>